Lesson in Love
by AshleighWrites97
Summary: Poe teaches the former stormtrooper about love


**Lesson in Love  
** By: Crusher1701  
Word Count: 1528  
Summary: Poe teaches the former stormtrooper about love.

Poe bit his lip as he looked across the table at Finn. Though they had only known each other for a few weeks, and Finn was still recovering from the attack he had received from Kylo Ren on Starkiller base, Poe couldn't help but love Finn. They were becoming fast friends, and things were progressing more ever since Finn had been able to leave the resistance base's sickbay. Poe had promised Rey when she left that he would take good care of their friend. And he intended to do that, and try to find a way to develop his feelings and relationship with Finn while she was gone.  
"Has the General heard from Rey and Chewbacca?" Finn asked, breaking the friendly silence between them.  
"No, not yet," Poe replied. "Don't worry Finn, I'll let you know something when I know, I promise."  
Finn nodded. "So, is anything new around the base?" he asked.  
"Well, some of the other pilots and I are planning a proper celebration for our recent victory against the First Order," he said. "And they wanted me to see if you were well enough to come along, since without you, we wouldn't have managed it."  
Finn nodded lightly. "I should be fine, but I'll still ask the doctor in case he doesn't want me to go. I want to though," he replied, smiling lightly at Poe.  
Poe returned the smile, slightly entranced by the smile of the former stormtrooper. "Hey, Finn. Does the first order ever talk to their stormtroopers about… feelings?" he asked.  
"Not at all. They just expect the troopers will do as they're told. Emotions cloud the ability to follow orders," he said. "Why?"  
"Well that's what I thought, but since you're not one of them anymore, would you like to learn about exploring your potential feelings?" he asked, biting his lip nervously. If Finn rejected him, what would he do? He loved the former stormtrooper who had helped him escape the clutches of the first order and who had brought BB8 back to him from Jakku. He had risked so much for Poe, and there was no way he could ever stop loving Finn.  
"What types of feelings?" Finn asked.  
"The good ones. Ones that the first order would despise to think about. Love, happiness, how it feels to be an individual."  
"Yeah, of course. I never really gave into their whole hate thing anyways," he said. "So, that first feeling, love. What's that like?"  
"Well, there are different types of love, you see. Friendly love, familial love, infatuation, and best of all, true love," Poe explained. "True love is where you find the person that you're meant to be with forever. Destiny will pull two people together if they are truly meant to be. It's amazing."  
"And judging from the way you talk about true love, I suppose you've found the person you're meant to be with," Finn said. "What's it like?"  
"Well," Poe started, unsure of how to go about this without risking setting him off and offending him. "I've only just met the person recently, and we haven't had a lot of time to fully get to know one another and spend a lot of time together you know, I mean there is a war going on Finn!"  
"Well what is she like?" Finn asked. "Knowing you, she'd have to be beautiful."  
Poe laughed. "Actually, I'm talking about a he."  
"Your true love is another man?" Finn asked, furrowing his brows briefly.  
"Yeah, is there a problem?" he asked.  
"Hey, you're the teacher, you have to tell me what's right and what's wrong," Finn replied, putting his hands up.  
"Well then, it's not something that's wrong, but most men do prefer women," Poe said. "But sometimes they don't, like with me."  
Finn nodded lightly. "So what is he like then?"  
Poe smiled brightly at Finn's question. This would be difficult, but he was sure it was something he could do easily. "Well, he's very nice, makes me smile. I enjoy spending as much time as I can with him. He's in the resistance, but he wasn't always on our side. He has helped me out a lot. He's a friend, and most certainly my true love, which is wonderful; yet, he's not exactly a choice some might consider for me. I love him, but I don't think he knows yet." Biting his lip as he finished, Poe leaned back in his chair.  
"What's his name?" Finn asked, feeling an emotion that made him nauseous, which confused him. He would have to remember to ask Poe about it later.  
"Well, when I met him, his designation was FN-2187, but I called him Finn," Poe replied. "I hope I'm not scaring you Finn, because I really do love you."  
Finn blinked for a moment. "Wait, you love me? You think I'm your true love?" he asked, shock evident in his expression.  
Poe nodded lightly. "Does that bother you?" he asked.  
"No, but you know I like Rey, so now I feel bad," Finn replied.  
"Well, we don't choose who we fall in love with Finn!" Poe said. "And the heart wants what the heart wants. My heart wants you."  
"I don't even know what to do now," Finn whispered, his head falling into his hands.  
"It's alright. I don't expect you to be madly in love with me. My last relationship ended badly, he left me for a woman. I'd be happy just being your friend if that's all you want to offer me," Poe said, reaching across to hold Finn's hand in his own.  
Finn lifted his head and smiled. "No, it's all fine. I may like Rey, but I don't think she's all that interested in me. And I do like you, I'm just not completely sure how much quite yet. If you don't mind, perhaps you could help me explore my feelings," he suggested.  
Poe smiled and took Finn's hand, leading him from the mess hall. "We're not going back to the barracks or to sickbay, we're going to a secret location, okay?" he asked. Finn agreed to go with him. "Well, we don't want to get caught, do we? The General doesn't like people going at it in the barracks. Too public."  
Finn smiled and let out a small laugh, holding onto Poe's hand was surprisingly nice.

When they arrived in the 'secret location' (a small room at the far end of the main hangar), Poe shut the door. "Okay," he said, entwining their fingers together. "Do you like holding my hand?"  
"I do enjoy holding your hand. Rey never liked it when I took her hand," he said.  
"I'm very hands-on. It's probably why I'm a pilot," Poe said.  
"You're more than just a pilot, you're the best pilot in the resistance," Finn corrected him. "You can fly anything and everything."  
Nodding, Poe moved a little bit closer. "And you are adorable Finn. Remember when we were getting ready to escape, and you were talking to yourself. Gosh, if I had known then how truly wonderful you are, I would've been so attracted to you when you were leading me by the arm," he said, touching Finn's face and biting his lip again. "You've never kissed anyone, have you?"  
Finn shook his head. "They don't really let stormtroopers have the opportunity to do anything like that. Good feelings remember?" he asked.  
"I know, but you're a rebel Finn," he muttered, stepping closer to him. "Can I kiss you?"  
Finn nodded and Poe nodded once before closing the gap between his body and Finn's, kissing his friend carefully, but still with all the passion he held for him.  
After a moment of getting used to the feeling, Finn returned the kiss, bringing his hand up to cradle Poe's.  
Poe decided to be slightly more daring and he slipped his tongue into Finn's mouth gently and when their tongues met, Finn froze for the briefest of seconds before responding and letting it happen. He was enjoying this, and he knew that Poe was enjoying it just as much.  
They kissed each other for what could have been moments or hours. Poe continued to be more and more daring and Finn continued to enjoy it. There was no outside world, just the two of them. It was bliss.  
Until the door slid open and the pair broke apart to find BB8 and General Organa standing there. Finn looked down at the floor and Poe gave her his best smile.  
"You know I hate to break these kinds of things up, but we've just received word from Rey and Chewbacca. Would you care to join us?" she asked, receiving nods from both men. Smiling, Leia turned around and began to go back to the command centre, knowing they would follow her.

On the way to the command centre, Poe and Finn held each other's hands and talked quietly, BB8 rolling along beside Poe.  
"Maybe later, we can continue your love lesson, if you'd like," Poe suggested, smiling at Finn.  
Finn returned the smile and nodded. "I'd like that very much, and let's hope our second kiss doesn't get interrupted."

finis.


End file.
